


And so they danced

by Ginger_Shark01



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany dies, F/M, Not really that much sex, Sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Shark01/pseuds/Ginger_Shark01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced many a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so they danced

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, this is a short one-shot, because I wanted to write this and so yeah...............  
> I went with R+L=J with this one, even though I don't really support it.
> 
> I also have this really weird idea in my head now so I'm going to write a really funny story (gallagher girls)
> 
> I CANNOT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD.
> 
> BTW: Sex.  
> Not really that much though.
> 
> I do not own game of thrones or any of the characters, yada yada yada...
> 
>  
> 
> FIGHT!!

It was odd, being queen, at first. She and Jon ruled with great care, and they were much loved and supported by the people of Westeros. There were things that had to be done before that, though. Things like the others. Jon’s crazy-bitch aunt came over from the lands across the sea with three dragons. It was easy to get rid of them after that. She was shot, the arrow just grazed her heart, and you can still see the scar on her breast today, hidden in the daylight, covered with her husband’s kisses at night. She was drunk on him.

Then the dragon bitch found out that her beloved was her crazy brother’s bastard son, and she tried to kill him, saying that it was her throne and hers only. They captured her and beheaded her two moons later. She tried to set King’s Landing on fire, too, with her dragons. They were set free. One went to the wall, one died in battle and one went across the sea again. The two remaining learned how to get along without their mother. 

She remembers how she became the most powerful woman in Westeros. She and Jon had laid together as they always did, but then he had a vision. He was the son of Lyanna and Rhegar, hence the rightful ruler of Westeros. He told her that he didn’t care what she did, that she could leave if she wanted. You know nothing, Jon Snow, is what she replied with, and she kissed him and asked him to marry her. 

They married in front of the Gods in the weirwood trees; neither of them would have a sept. Then Daenarys landed, and introduced herself as the rightful ruler of Westeros. She felt like splitting her head open with an axe. Jon, her husband, was the rightful ruler.

She constantly defended him, helped those who needed it and learned how to be kind.

She remembers meeting Sansa, kissed by fire, just like she was. Sansa and Jon joyfully reunited. She remembers Sansa begging for Tyrion’s pardon when Jon ordered the execution of all Lannisters. She remembers how Sansa’s stomach swelled and she would look at it with love and freight. It was a scary thing, being pregnant. 

Bran, she also remembers, he couldn’t walk and was being pushed in a wheelbarrow by a small boy, who she would later learn was Rickon. They both rule over the North now, like their father before them. 

Jon had been busy, lately, though. He would always go straight to sleep in their chamber and would rise early to start work again. 

The Baratheon’s people came back again. Trying to take back what’s ‘theirs’.

She remembers seeing him off, kissing him and not wanting to let go of his hand. But she would have to eventually. She had the women to take care of. 

She remembers hearing the battle, preying, and finally, the cheers and the panic that they had lost, that the cheer belonged to Stannis. The maester came, and took her to her husband. He was lying unconscious, with bandages everywhere. She wept and she wept, but never where people could hear or see her.

He woke up a week later, and she went straight to see him, threatening and hurting anyone who would dare keep her from him.

He tenderly wiped away her tears, told her he loved her, and went back to sleep. 

Two moons later, and he had his stitches taken out.

And now here she lies, tracing her hand delicately over his scarred skin. She looked into his eyes adoringly.

They said no words, she moved up to his head and kissed him, chastely at first, but then it grew hungrier, more animalistic as she devoured every inch of him.

She sat up, straddling his thighs, and lifted under-shirt off. He sat up and traced her breast, kissing her scar over her heart, licking the sweat.

He pushed her down and kissed her mound, pressing his tongue into her sweet cunt. 

It had been too long.

She pulled him out and rode him; they must’ve made love until dawn.

She woke up and saw him getting dressed. The familiar ache in her loins was there, but it was a good ache. She prayed his seed would quicken in her. She wanted to bear him an heir. 

And she did. 

She had a beautiful boy with the hair of ravens; Robb.  
She had a girl with fiery red hair; Orielle.  
And she bore him another boy with raven hair; Benjen.

Their children. She and Jon would dance many a night, and they would rule strong and proud, never letting go of their love.

He might be learning something after all.

And she too; love. 

And so they danced on and on.

 

Her love.  
Jon.

His love.  
Ygritte.

 

Keep on dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you there's not much sex.  
> But that dancing shit? That's sex.  
> So you can basically say that they just lay all night having crazy animalistic sex.  
> ANIMALISTIC - I made it up.
> 
> Aw, they're cute.
> 
> Before you hate on me for killing Dany, just remember that she killed her brother, so I see no reason why she wouldn't kill Jon, too, and Ygritte's ygritte, so of course she's have Dany killed.
> 
> Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.
> 
> GTG write that story, now.


End file.
